


Marry The Mayor

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: After the end of the game, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: With Bowser finally defeated and his attempt to marry Peach thwarted, the Princess heads to New Donk City, to visit a very dear friend. (Peach x Pauline, After the end of the game)





	Marry The Mayor

Mayor Pauline sat in her office atop the highest building in New Donk City, looking out over her city. Her old flame Mario had defeated the evil Bowser once again on the surface of the moon and now her city was being cleaned up of all the remains of Bowser's forces.

As she stared out of the window, her intercom beeped. "Miss Mayor, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" She wondered. "I don't remember having an appointment today. Who is this visitor?"

"Some lady in a white dress. She hasn't given me her name, but she looks pretty fancy."

Pauline thought for a moment, before finally realising who her mystery visitor was. "Send her up, Miss Martinet."

"You got it, boss."

Pauline walked to the entrance of her office, looking at the elevator nearby. The floor by the elevator, as well as the door was made of marble with a gold lining.

Soon the elevator dinged and the door opened, Pauline's visitor slowly walking out to greet her. She was a younger woman, with short blonde hair in a ponytail. She was wearing what appeared to be a white, very wide wedding dress and long gloves. On her head was a silver tiara and flowing behind it was a long veil. She had large blue eyes and a small smile on her face.

Pauline grinned. "Peachie!"

"H-hello Pauline," Peach greeted her shyly.

"You look amazing!" Pauline remarked. "For a girl who's been kidnapped for the bajillionth time."

Peach chuckled. "Thank you. I do love this dress quite a bit, even though that monster Bowser forced me into it."

"Come inside, I'll get you some tea," Pauline offered.

Pauline led the princess into her office and she sat down on a nearby couch, smiling still. "It's good to see you, Pauline. You haven't changed much in all these years."

"I've aged well," Pauline remarked. "So, what are you here as? The runaway bride? I'm kidding. I know you just got rescued by our plumber friend."

"Yes, Bowser was trying to marry me on the moon, but Mario saved me again, as he always does."

"You don't seem happy about that," Pauline admitted.

Peach sighed. "No, because he tried to marry me afterwards. Him and Bowser both started bickering over me like a pair of two year olds."

Pauline rolled her eyes. "Just like men to fight over a girl."

"I know, that's why I've left them to bicker and come see you," Peach said.

Pauline sat by her old friend and held her hand. "It's a shame this dress should go to waste. I mean, it looks so beautiful on you."

Peach blushed. "You think so?"

"Yeah, any boy or girl would die to marry a girl in a dress as beautiful as that," Pauline remarked.

Peach smiled. "I wish I could be married one day, to someone I know loves me truly."

Pauline thought for a moment. "Maybe there's someone who does."

"Oh?"

Pauline smiled. "Peach, why don't you just marry me? I mean, we've known each other for years and I know I will be good for you. I always have been."

"I don't know… I've just been through a lot, but then again, you are kind to me."

"Come on, I'm probably the best you're ever gonna get," Pauline remarked.

Peach looked at Pauline. "Alright, Pauline. I'll marry you and I want to marry you today."

"That can be arranged," Pauline responded with a smirk. "But you better clean yourself first and that dress. You kinda got koopa smell all over you."

Peach chuckled. "I'll freshen myself up then."

xXx

 

Some hours later, as the sun began to set over New Donk City, Pauline stood in the bandstand in the central park, waiting for her fiancee. It wasn't much of a big wedding, just a simple officiant from city hall, but she knew Peach would have preferred this. After all, she just escaped from her last wedding.

Pauline herself was wearing a simple red suit with a white hat, not exactly ideal wedding attire, but Pauline didn't want to upstand her bride.

Soon Peach arrived in the park, walking towards the bandstand. She had got herself cleaned up and her dress was now sparkling in the dim light. Her tiara was gone, now replaced with another veil hiding her face.

Pauline took her hands as she walked up the bandstand's steps. "You look beautiful again."

"I'm a princess," Peach replied. "It's my duty to be beautiful."

Peach and Pauline held hands and walked towards the officiant, a young woman around the same age as Peach.

"Do the honours, Miss Kelly," Pauline said, wrapping her arms around Peach's waist.

The officiant cleared her throat. "Very well. Pauline and Princess Peach, you come here to be joined in marriage, to symbolise your bond and your commitment to one another and to enter a state of holy bliss. Do you Pauline take Princess Peach as your wife?"

"I do," Pauline responded.

"And Princess, do you take Pauline as your wife?"

"I do," Peach said happily.

"Are there any rings to exchange?"

"Just one," Pauline said. She reached into her pocket and took out a small ring with a blue jewel encrusted in it, sliding it onto Peach's finger.

Peach smiled at the ring. It was perfect for her.

The officiant looked at them happily. "Then, without further ado, by the authority vested in me by the office of the Mayor of New Donk City, I now pronounce you wife and wife. I believe you girls know what to do next." The officiant then walked off the bandstand, leaving Pauline and Peach in privacy.

Pauline turned to face her wife and lifted her veil. "Princess, may I kiss the bride?" she asked.

Peach nodded, tears slowly filling her eyes.

Pauline leaned down towards Peach, their lips gently touching one another. Peach softly moaned and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Pauline.

Pauline kept kissing Peach, this being her vow to her, to always be her one up girl.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Yeah, spoiler alert for Mario Oddyseey, Peach and Mario aren't together. Seeing all the cute art of Peach and Pauline together, I had to write this for them.

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
